Entertaining an infant is easy at a large family gathering. The baby can simply be passed from one pair of waiting arms to the next. However, when mom is home alone with the baby or at a smaller get-together, what to do with the baby when he or she is awake can become a problem. When left in a car seat, bassinet, playpen or the like, the baby quickly becomes bored and cranky. While a swing or jumper seat may provide some entertainment for toddlers, these devices are frequently inappropriate for infants and provide only a respite of limited duration from the inevitable boredom associated with looking at the same thing.
The present invention is directed to an entertainment device for infants comprising a stationary base, a seat which receives the baby in a semi-reclined position, a motor for rotating the seat relative to the base and a source of power for the motor. Preferably, the infant carousel is equipped with a programmed microchip, a music box, or the like, which plays a lullaby or other soothing music which will induce sleep. The power source may be an a.c. source but is preferably a d.c. battery or mechanical spring in order to eliminate the need to plug into a wall socket.
This infant carousel rotates the baby through 360.degree., preferably at a rate of between one-half and four revolutions every minute, allowing her/him to see everyone and everything in the room. Further, everyone in the room gets a good view of the baby. This is unlike a conventional swing which gives the baby and the onlookers the same view all the time. The preferred embodiment employs a one-piece molded plastic seat member which is contoured to receive the child. The seat member is preferably equipped with a seat belt to prevent the child from falling or crawling out of the device. Additionally, an accessory bar may optionally be provided as a means to mount mobiles, dangling toys, or the like, to entertain the child.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following specification.